


A German valentines

by fiddlesticks



Category: Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Classroom, F/M, First Kiss, Flower meanings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Valentine's Day, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing for a more comic based Kurt, so I hope it’s alright. I did some research on valentine’s day in Germany, which is where some of these ideas came from, if anything is off or wrong please message me and let me know.





	

You woke early, with the intention of getting some grading done before your first class. Hastily you pulled on your clothes, as the birds sang outside, and rushed your way to the kitchen, shoving a slice of fluffy bread in the toaster, and flicking the kettle on. 

 

After your slightly hurried breakfast, cheeks still full of toast, you bundled up your stack of papers and continued on your way to your classroom, down the hall of Xavier’s. 

 

Pulling your jacket a little tighter around yourself, trying to keep the mid-February chill out, as you rounded the corner, and pushed your classroom door open with your back, allowing it to swing shut of its own accord, behind you. 

 

Setting your papers down on your slightly messy desk, you noticed out of the corner of your eye, a single Gardenia sat on top of a stack of marked papers. Your brow furrowed in confusion, glancing around to see if whoever had left the rare flower was still in your classroom, before you picked up the pretty blossom gingerly, stroking the petals gently, allowing your mind to wander to who might have brought you such a gift, a wistful smile hovering about your lips. 

 

You brought the bloom to your nose before setting it back down, and getting to your work. 

 

After marking a handful of papers, you were startled by a low bamf, that seemed to almost bounce off of the walls of the empty room. Glancing around for the source of the noise, you found a gingerbread heart, sitting next to the gardenia, on your desk. By its side lay a beautiful amaryllis flower. 

 

Your suspicions grew, with the sound that came with the appearance of the delicious looking biscuit. It was much too quiet to have come from the blue demon like gentleman that you had hoped, but their was no body else who could make that sound. 

 

Formulating a plan in your mind, you feigned working, as you discreetly kept your eye on the stack of papers. Before long, that same sharp soft bamf filling your ears. 

 

Kurt froze when he saw you, a slight look of panic in his amber eyes, as he placed a stuffed pig with a queens Anne’s blossom held in its mouth, among the growing pile of gifts. 

 

A grin growing across your cheeks, while his own flushed slightly, a sheepish smile showing the very tips of his pointed teeth. 

 

“you really didn’t have to do all of this.’ You murmured, the sudden realization of what all of this might mean, hitting you, while butterflies fluttered wildly in your stomach. 

 

Kurt raised his three fingered hand, stroking a thick finger lightly across the soft skin of your cheek, ‘but you deserve it, and I wanted to.’ He protested lightly, his thick accent like honey, swirling in your mind, making it fog slightly. 

 

A mischievous smile twitched at his lips, as he realized what affect his voice had on you. His hand cupped your cheek, as though it was the most delicate of porcelain. Before leaning in, over your desk. Brushing his nose against your own, desperately trying to contain a giddy smile. Before he pressed his full lips to your own, in a warm soft kiss. 

 

 

Have a great day and be safe   
I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences   
Master list   
http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
